Letters to you
by doingthedooweeooo
Summary: When he is five, Harry gets an assignment. He has to write to a lost loved one. These are his letters to both Lily and James. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Harry's assignment

**Letters to you**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**_

**I've wanted to do this for a while now. Oh, and Harry's seven here. I'm so happy now! **

**On with the story!**

"…Your homework this week is to write a letter to someone who has died. You have to write about your life to them and how you're missing them. It will be due in next Monday. Good luck everyone" Mr. Lupos finished. He smiled at all of them.

Out of all his teachers, Harry liked Mr. Lupos the most. Perhaps it was because he didn't have Dudley in his class this year, maybe because Mr. Lupos made him feel like a normal person. _Or maybe,_ Harry thought, _both_

_._ "I would like you to start to draft it right now. Begin!" Mr. Lupos said.

Harry started to think, who would he choose? At first he thought of one of Mrs. Figg's cats who had died a week ago. But he realized that didn't particularly care for cats.

So he tried to think of someone else. Then it came to him. He didn't remember his mum and dad. Why not them? So he began to draft two letters.

By the time he had finished both, it was nearly pack-up time. As he started to pack-up his belongings, he was thinking about them. Harry wanted to know more about his mum and dad, but he wasn't aloud to ask questions and he didn't want to get into trouble.

As the bell went, Mr. Lupos said, "Don't forget your homework everyone" and gave them all a sheet with the requirements for the homework. Harry was the last one out, but today he didn't mind. It gave him time to think about his parents.

As Harry started to walk home, by himself, he was lost, deep in thought. He had never had this many questions in his life. What were his parents like? Did they love Harry, like his aunt and uncle love Dudley? What happened in the car crash?

When Harry knocked on the door, his Aunt Petunia had answered. "Go to your cupboard, boy. NOW!" Harry twisted the door knob and in he went. He heard the click of his cupboard lock, and stared at the requirements sheet, as well as the two letters in his hand.

**First chapter: done ^.^**

**I've already started on chapter two which will be Harry's letters and the requirements sheet. Also, Mr. Lupos is Remus, but Dumbledore dosen't know that. According to everyone, Remus left the wizarding world after the death of Lily and James. He also wants to see how Harry's doing because he cares for Harry. He also still thinks that, along with the rest of the wizarding world, Sirius betrayed the potters. See you later!**


	2. Harry's letters and requirements

**In the last chapter, I just wanted to clear things up for you. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**: Big letters:**

_Letters_

**Signature**

**...0.**

**: Requirements:**

**: Who is it? :**

**: What do they mean to you? :**

**: What's been going on lately? :**

**: Other info:**

**: Your name:**

Harry stared at the sheet, going through what he needed to do. Who, What, What has, other, name.

After grabbing a pen, Harry went to work.

_Dear Mum, _

_It's me, harry. I mising you allot. You and dad dyed in the car crahs. I hop you r all right in haevan. But ant petyouna sais you r in hel. What dos that maen. When I gwow up im gonna plant lots of lilies for you. Yesterday I was in muy cubboard and I drew a lily-flour. I want to giv it to you. _

_Lov from_

**Harry. J. Potter**

Harry stared at his first letter and grinned happily at it. He picked up the next piece of paper and started to write.

_Dear Dad_

_Hello its harry. I mis you as wel. I realy want to meat you. But im not sur. Becase uncl Vernon sais you wer drunk. I want to sai no you wernt but I cant remeber you so I dont no maybee its tru. I don't hav eny pictares of you. In cas you cant remeber mee I hav blak hair green ieis and sily glases. I don't liek muy glases. Theyr big and rond and peple laugh at mee. Wood you laugh at mee. I hop not._

_Enyways, uncl Vernon is yeling at mee to mak dinier._

_Bye_

**Harry. J. Potter**

Harry stared at his paper. Again, he grinned happily at it. He hid the papers under his baby mattress and walked down to dinner.

**I'm sorry that it's short, but next time it will be longer. The next chapter will be Harry's marks and Lupin's point of view. Bye!**


	3. Harry's chat with Remus

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I am not J. therefore I don't own HP**

**A/N: I hope this chapter shows enough of Remus's character. When I wrote this, I was thinking about AVPS Lupin and how he hates Sirius. Alright enough rambling from me, on with the story!**

Remus Lupin had a miserable life. Of course it hadn't always been this horrible. But it became miserable on October 31, 1981.

He felt anger towards his old friend, Sirius Black, for making his life so miserable. He deserved to be in Azkaban with the dementors.

Remus now lived in a shack. It was the only thing he could afford. He now had a teaching position as Mr. Lupos, teaching, as well as many others, James and Lily's son, Harry.

When Remus first saw Harry, he thought it was a five-year-old Prongs. He felt like he had been punched in the gut.

All the memories that the marauders had had together. All the pranking and fooling around was gone, just like that.

Remus smiled at Harry.

It seemed that he had gotten the Potter curse, as Siri-Black had called it. Messy, black hair, bad eyesight and had a thing for red-heads. The only things he got from Lily were her eyes and her temper, from what he saw so far.

Remus had given them a couple of assignments so far, about their home life.

Remus nearly blew up when he read Harry's. He was so mad at the Dursley's; he wanted to kill them, which was too weird for Remus. But all the same, a cupboard for crying out loud. No wonder Harry was so small, he was forced to do all the housework, sleep (and get locked) in a cupboard. This was child abuse. Remus decided he would talk to Harry the next time he saw him.

Remus had the kids line up and give him their homework. He decided to ask Harry to see him after school.

When the time came when Harry had to give Mr. Lupos his homework, Harry was quite surprised when Mr. Lupos spoke to him after. "Harry, could you please see me after school." He asked. Harry just nodded and went back to his desk.

Remus smiled and kept taking the homework from everyone.

Once school was over, Harry stayed behind to talk to Mr. Lupos, but he had gone somewhere. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his eat. Were his letters bad? Harry didn't know and was about to poke his head outside the door to see if Mr. Lupos was coming, but just then, in walked Mr. Lupos walked in.

Harry was pleased to see that his aunt and uncle weren't there, but what was in his hand? Was that an album? Did Mr. Lupos know his mum and dad?

"Harry" Mr. Lupos said quietly, jerking Harry out of his thoughts.

"I would like to talk to you about your home life" he said. "Is it really this bad?" Harry sighed and nodded. "Do you mind if I have a chat to them?"

"It's not that bad" Harry said "Nonsense Harry, not everyone sleeps in cupboard" Remus said. Harry looked down and Remus instantly felt guilty.

"I know" he said softly. Remus was appalled. He had seen Harry several times before….Halloween, and each time he seemed like a mini-Prongs. Had the Dursleys' done this to him?

Harry was also wondering something.

Mr. Lupos seemed familiar. Did he know him from somewhere? Harry couldn't remember ever meeting this man, but there was that nagging feeling that he knew him, though he wouldn't know where.

Remus' voice snapped Harry out of his musings.

"Well Harry, it's been nice talking to you, but I think you must be on your way" Harry nodded silently.

"Here is your report and" Mr. Lupos paused for a bit "this as well, but don't let your Aunt or Uncle see this. They'd probably take it off you"

Harry nodded again.

"See you next week Harry" Remus said. "You too, Mr. Lupos" Harry replied, before tucking the album into his shirt, and started to walk back to number 4.

Remus sighed and sat down.

_Oh James, Lily if only you could see him now!_

**A/N: Yay chapter three: done. Chapter 4 next, probably Harry's report, it'll be short. I'll write it after this goes up.**

**Ciao**

**~ Steph**


	4. Reports and pics

**Letters to you**

**D: in first chapter**

**A/N: This one will be short! Just the report and a bit fluffy towards the end**

Report

Name: Harry Potter

Assignment: To write letters to a lost loved one

People: His mum and dad

Comments:

Well done Harry. Next time try to correct your spelling and punctuation.

But other than that, it was good.

I particularly liked the part where you said you'd plant

lilies for your mum.

Was her name Lily?

Again very good work.

Grade:

B+

Signed:

Mr. Ryan Lupos

Harry grinned at his report and took out the album that Mr. Lupos had given him. Harry felt tears spring to his eyes as he opened the album. There, staring at him, were his mum and dad.

His mum looked very pretty, in her white wedding dress, her red hair, long and carefree, her sparkling green eyes shining in happiness. Harry knew that he had the same eyes.

Then he flipped over to the next page, where he truly smiled.

There was his dad, who had the same messy black hair and glasses and a big smile plastered on his face.

On his right side, was Mr. Lupos, looking happier than he'd ever looked before.

On his dad's left side were two men that Harry didn't know. One was right next to his dad; he looked charming and arrogant but he too was smiling

. The last one was a bit chubby, like Dudley, and had a small smile and watery blue eyes.

They were all dressed in suits. Harry supposed that this was his dad's and mum's wedding.

He turned over to the next page. On this page, was a little child with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. Harry realized, with a start, that this was him.

The pages went on with lots of photos of he, his parents, Mr. Lupos and the two unknown man.

When he went to school the next day, he whispered to Mr. Lupos "thank you" and Mr. Lupos gave him a small smile.

That day, Harry felt happier than he had ever felt before.

All was well.

**A/N: Ha I used a deathly hallows reference. The next chapter will be where Harry writes his next letter.**

**Until then,**

**~ Star**


	5. The next letter

**A/N: Ok now Harry is six, but all will be explained. Oh I don't own HP. Not yet anyway.**

It had been a year since Mr. Lupos had given him the album, and Harry Potter's relatives didn't know a thing about it. Now, Harry was six years old and wouldn't be having Mr. Lupos again. Harry felt quite sad about that. And, to make matters worse, he had Dudley in his class as well. Their new teacher was called Ms. Amanda Fry. Today in class they were learning about something interesting. They were learning about traditions. Harry found it quite exciting. Then, Ms. Fry said that their assignment was to list a tradition that their family has or had. Harry couldn't help but notice that she had said the past tense as well as the present tense, but he ignored it. Mr. Lupos had told him a bit about his parents. Harry had started to think up his own tradition.

_31__st__ of July, 1986_

Harry had stayed up until midnight. How could he tell, you may ask? He heard the news reporter say, that it was time for the midnight report. During the day, he got some paper and a special pen that he got from Mr. Lupos. Harry started to write:

_Dear Mum,_

_It's me agan. In class this week we wer talkking abot tradditeons. i'm gonna start my own tradditeon. Im still mising you._

_Love_

**Harry P**

Harry was about to put it to the side, when he remembered what Mr. Lupos had said in his report last year. He double-checked it and then began on his dad's letter.

_Dear Dad,_

_today its my brithday. Ant petyouna gave me sacks and a cot hager. At leest I got somthing. I wish you and mum wer heer. _

_Love _

**Harry potter**

After checking both again, Harry put them under his baby mattress. He gave a small yawn and climbed onto his mattress, pulled his blanket that said his name on top of him, and fell asleep, dreaming about leaving the Dursleys' forever and his parents.

**A/N: This one was so cute! The letters will get longer when he gets to Hogwarts. Also, Harry writes a letter when it's his birthday (this letter) or when something goes wrong (accidental magic). Bye!**


	6. Accidental magic

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. With school back on, I haven't been able to. Again, I'm sorry. I'm going to write all the chapters so expect delays. But anyway, here is Harry's first piece of accidental magic. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**HP-is-awesome-HP-is-awesome-HP-is-awesome**

Harry walked slowly home from school.

He was wondering how long he'll get kept in the cupboard because of what had taken place earlier that day.

_*Flashback*_

_Harry ran, looking behind him, to see where Dudley and his gang were. They were the playground bullies, and their main victim was himself._

_Harry prayed for Mr. Lupos, to come and see what Dudley's gang was doing._

_Harry could see that they were all puffing, including Piers Polkiss. From what Harry could see, Piers, thin as he might be, wasn't much of an exorciser._

_Harry, who was also thin, had always had exorcise by running away from Dudley._

_Harry was always faster, but this time, they were far away. In fact, Harry was looking down on them. When other kids started pointing at him, Harry realized that he was on the school roof._

_Harry paled, thinking about how he was going to be punished, but wasn't going to get down until a teacher had come. Unfortunately for Harry, a young girl with her hair in braids was coming, followed by the headmistress. _

_*End Flashback*_

What had occurred after that involved lots of yelling by both the headmistress and vice principle, some tattle-telling on Dudley and his gang's part and ending with the threat of a letter.

That letter was what Harry was worrying about the most. Of course, Dudley would add some more bits in to make Harry get into even more trouble.

Harry sighed and wished that his parents would be here with him. No, not here, in Surrey. In their home and living happily together.

As he reached number four, Harry sighed and waited for his doom.

An hour later, a severely-injured Harry Potter was chucked into his cupboard. He had tears rolling down his cheeks, but he didn't care.

He lifted Dudley's old, hand-me-down shirt's arm and gasped silently. There, on his arm, was one word.

Freak.

Harry was a freak. No wonder his relatives hated him.

As he cried, he was able to hear Mr. Lupos' words in his head.

_When you're upset, it's good to write your feelings down_

Harry's head shot up in shock and face-palmed in the gloomy cupboard.

With a small smile, Harry got out his special paper only for letters and his pen.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_Hi agan, its Harry. i'm gonna tel you somthing. i'm quit upset at da momeant bcause i somhow weant up to da rooof of da scool. I wood lik to ask you how I did it but I now you r dead. I reallllly wich you wer hear with me._

_Mrs. Fry said that muy speling is getting beterr. Im happy abot that to._

_Ill tell you somthing. Im feeling beterr now. I hop dying did not hert you._

_Always loving you_

**Harry Potter.**

Harry smiled and crawled under his little blanket. He could hear Dudley rushing up the stairs to his room, and heard his aunt and uncle say goodnight. Harry didn't notice this, but tears began to fall from his emerald green eyes. Would his parents do the same if they were alive?

**A/N: Poor, poor Harry. Well, Harry's next letter will be on his 8****th**** birthday. See you then,**

**~ Star!**


	7. Harry's 8th Birthday

**Star: whoo! 7****th**** chapter! (Does happy dance)**

**Hermione: um, there is more to it**

**Star: (sighs) just do the disclaimer already**

**Hermione: fine, star dosen't own HP**

**Star: :)**

**HP- is- awesome - HP- is- awesome- HP- is- awesome- HP- is- awesome**

It was nearly a new year and a new school teacher.

Harry Potter was quite sad because his favorite teacher, Mr. Lupos, had left the school at the end of last year. Harry had written him a farewell card and had placed it on his desk.

Harry sighed.

There hadn't been anymore "freaky stuff", as his uncle called it, but Harry had a strange feeling that there would be more of it this school year.

His holidays hadn't been that great. He had mostly been stuck in his cupboard, but on the occasion he would be allowed out, he spent most of it running away from Dudley's gang.

Overall, Harry would be quite pleased to go back to school, even if nobody cared about him, except the teachers.

This year, his teacher would be Mrs. Sekway, the most relaxed teacher in the entire school. The students did nothing but play games and had no work.

Harry sighed from the inside of the cupboard.

He wished school was on tomorrow.

He heard his uncle's shoes clambering up the stairs. Thump! Thump! Thump!

Harry swore he could hear his uncle muttering "it's nearly midnight" but couldn't be sure if that's what he was saying.

When he heard his uncle's and aunt's bedroom door slam shut, it was then when Harry began to write to his parents.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_Hi again. I finaly fond out how to spel again. Im sory for mistakeing it for agan because thats not rite. I hope you ar alrite. I stil mis you so dont wory about me forgeting you. It is ok. My teecher will be Mrs Sekway who I think will be very nice. But I dont think we will get to do much work. I've been practising my speling so peopl can see that it is geting beter but I dont think enyon will care. I just wont to tell you so you can see that its geting beter. So enywais its my birthday but yet again noone noticed. This is normall for me as you now. Its midnite now so I think ill go to bed now. Goodnite mum and dad I love you so much._

**Harry**

Harry yawned, stretched and curled up under his baby- blue blanket. Within a matter of seconds, the tiny boy was sound asleep; his head filled with thoughts of a red- haired woman, a tall, messy- black haired man hugging him. And, for the first time in his life, Harry Potter went to sleep smiling.

**Harry- Potter- is- awesome- Harry- Potter- is- awesome**

Around one, Petunia got up to get a cup of tea. Of the things she could have thought about, she was thinking about Harry.

She felt guilty sometimes. Her son was pushing around his cousin when he should've been looking after him.

She felt bad for him.

Dudley should've been like an older brother to Harry, playing with him, not making him look behind his shoulder every time he walked through the door.

The only reason for this was because Vernon would beat him too, something she had told him when he had told her about what his father wanted him to do to the young.

Deep down, Petunia cared for her nephew very much, as did Dudley. At one point, she had actually broken down after Vernon had told her and Dudley where Harry was going to sleep (but after Vernon had went to bed, of course).

He was so much like her sister, she felt guilty for all the times she had called her younger sister a freak.

Petunia always had to look away from his eyes.

Lily's eyes.

She stared guiltily into her cup.

What would Lily think of her actions?

_She would stare at you sadly, _answered a small voice in her head.

Petunia sighed and drank the rest of her tea.

As she went past the cupboard under the stairs, she stared at it brokenly.

_Oh Harry, _she thought as she went back up the stairs and suppressed the tears, _I'm so sorry._

**A/N: sorry for the sadness, but it seemed to fit. I was originally going to do Dudley, but Petunia would think about Lily. I really think that, deep down, Petunia really did care for Harry, but if she showed any affection to Harry I think that Vernon would hit her as well. He seems quite abusive. Sorry for the rant. Next time, more accidental magic! (confetti pops out and audience starts clapping)**

**~ Star!**


	8. The librarian gets blue hair

**Star: (up on stage and speaking to audience) welcome to Letters to You: chapter 8.**

**Audience: (clapping and whooping)**

**Star: this chapter is written by Charlie aka TotallyMad567**

**Audience: (more clapping and whooping)**

**(Charlie walks onto stage)**

**Charlie: Hey Star, thanks for letting me write this chapter.**

**Star: No problem, anyway here's the main event!**

**(Curtain pulls back to reveal a 6 year old Fred and George)**

**Audience: Aw!**

**Fred: Star**

**George: and Charlie**

**Fred: don't**

**George: own**

**Both: Harry Potter!**

**Audience: (cheering, whooping and clapping)**

**Star: (clapping) well done guys. Here's Charlie's chapter.**

**Harry- is- awesome- Harry- is- awesome**

School was on and Harry Potter was not having a good day.

He was in the library and was looking for some books.

That didn't matter, because Harry loved to read. He loved looking at all the pictures and reading the words. At a young age, Harry had taught himself to read.

It was all well; until Dudley decided he was bored and wanted some action. He rallied his gang, who also looked bored. Well, until Dudley started whispering things to him.

Dudley went over to Harry, who made no indication of hearing him. His gang was watching with excited eyes.

He took one look at Harry, who was standing by the bookshelf, and pushed him, knocking over the shelf and spilling many books.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing before the loud crash. What they saw was the odd Harry Potter, on the ground and trying to pick up the books, and Dudley Dursley wearing a surprised expression.

Jan, the librarian, made her way through the crowd. To say she was appalled was an understatement. There was Harry, who was obviously trying not to cry, and Dudley, wearing a shocked but slightly triumphant expression.

Jan sighed.

She knew what had taken place here, but couldn't put the blame on Dudley, for fear of being sued by one Vernon Dursley.

So she did the only thing that would make the Dursley's happy.

She screamed at Harry "How DARE you!"

And it all happened very fast.

Harry, who had gotten off the ground, glared at Jan with his big green eyes, and her hair suddenly turned _blue_.

Harry, looking slightly shocked, proceeded to storm out of the library, throwing down the books he had picked up. He left with everyone's eyes on him.

**Harry- is- awesome- Harry- is-awesome**

Harry ran outside and curled up under a tree. No one ever went here, for they knew that was where Harry Potter was.

Harry was out of breath.

Never had he been that angry or hurt before. Had he caused the librarian's hair to suddenly turn blue?

Harry shook his head.

It just wasn't possible.

He thought about what he should do next.

He finally decided to write a letter to his parents.

_Dear mum and dad_

_Ive mucked up bad. You now how last year I randomly flu up too the roof. Something strange hapend today. _

_I was in liberry and Dudley snuck up one me (he's always mean too me) and pushed into the bookcase! _

_I was really sad but I didn't want too cry because than kids will keep being mean too me. _

_Than Jan the liberrian came over and screamed "how dare you!" That was really mean of her to._

_I got so mad I didn't now what hapened next._

_It was really weerid and it was lik magic._

_One moment her hair was blond and the next it was _blue. _As in lightning blue._

_I ran out of the liberry and went back too the room. I grabbed my bag and ran outside too where I am know. Under my tree writing a letter too you._

_Lik I said I don't now what hapened._

_Love from,_

**A very confused HP.**

Harry nodded in satisfaction and took out an envelope to put his letter in it.

Just as he put his letter into his bag, he remembered something else.

The Dursley's.

The last time something strange had happened Harry had gotten a few kicks, slaps, punches and a carving to his skin that said Freak.

That scar tingled a little bit as he thought of it.

As the bell rang, Harry scrunched up his face and started to walk home.

A couple of hours later, Harry, tears running down his face, wished that someone would care for him. He curled up into a ball and, not for the first time, wanted his parents there for him.

**Harry- Potter- is- awesome- Harry- Potter- is- awesome**

Minutes later, Aunt Petunia walked past Harry's cupboard to go to the kitchen.

She paused in front of it and sighed.

Harry shouldn't have had to grow up like this. He should've been with Lily and James, not his horrible aunt, dreadful uncle and a bully of a cousin.

As she went into the kitchen, she found herself wishing that she could comfort the boy.

"Pet, could you make me a coffee?" Vernon asked, not looking up from the Grunnings order form he had in his hand.

Petunia, not wanting to make a fuss, replied "yes dear."

Even as she went to the coffee machine, her thoughts were still on Harry. She decided that she would let it pass for now. It's not like Vernon was hurting him.

**Charlie's note: Ah Petunia, how oblivious you are (shakes her head). Anyway, thanks for helping me with this, Star.**

**Star: No prob!**

**Charlie: So you heard Fred and George. REVIEW!**


	9. Mrs Figgs and a strange dream

**We do not own HP.**

Another year had past and Harry was now 9 years old. He had written a letter apologizing to Jan the librarian for storming out of the library. She had forgiven him of course, but, to please the Dursley's, he had to stay behind every library lesson until the end of the year.

Harry was sorry that the year was over, but was looking forward to going onto harder school work. Not that he was complaining or anything.

Once again, Harry was locked in his cupboard, only coming out for bathroom breaks and to make the meals. Harry didn't mind as he was used to this. And besides it gave him time to write a couple of letters to his parents, which only really told them what he had been doing, which wasn't that much.

That is, until one day, uncle Vernon made an announcement. "Now, this evening, I will be going to a dinner party. Petunia, Dudley you will be coming along. You, boy, will be going over to Mrs. Figg's place. Be well behaved or you'll have me to answer to. Understand?" "Yes, uncle Vernon" Harry replied. In any normal home, Harry would have sighed in relief, but in his current situation, he couldn't have.

After that, Harry was sent back to his cupboard. He secretly packed pens, paper and his blanket. It was his birthday, wasn't it?

A few hours later, uncle Vernon, in his rather large suit, aunt petunia, in a salmon- pink dress, and Dudley, also in a suit, was all ready to go. Harry, on the other hand, was dressed as he normally was. Dudley's large top, Dudley's baggy trousers, large glasses and Dudley's old trainers. In his pocket he carried a pen; some folded up paper and had his blanket over his shoulder.

They all went outside and the three Dursley's got into the car. "Remember, boy, one wrong thing..." he trailed off, as if to make the threat very clear. Harry simply nodded. Uncle Vernon shut the door and turned on the engine.

A minute later, the car had just turned the corner. Harry turned towards the walkway. He knew what he had to do.

Harry found Mrs. Figg waiting on her doorstep as usual. Harry gave her a small smile as he walked into her house. Mrs. Figg shut the door behind her and went into the kitchen. Harry knew from experience that he was expected to wait, so that's what he did until he was called.

When he was, Harry went into the room and was surprised to see that she had a few Anzac biscuits. He said thank you and took one gratefully. It was a bit dry, but Harry wasn't about to complain. It was much better than being forgotten.

After Mrs Figg finished up the biscuits, she said that, if he didn't mind, she would be upstairs if he needed her. Harry told her that he didn't mind at all. Mrs Figg smiled and went upstairs.

Harry thought about what he should do next. In the end, he decided that he'd have a look around before writing a letter to his mum and dad. So he went around the house. After going around the house several times, Harry decided that he was going to see where Mrs Figg was.

Eventually, he found her in her room, asleep. Harry quietly slipped out of the room, shutting the door slowly behind him. As he went downstairs, he caught sight of the time. 10:15.

He ran quietly back down the stairs. Harry took out his pen and paper and began to write.

_Dear mum and dad,_  
><em>Hi. I am at mrs figgs home now. You see uncle Vernon had to go out and took Dudley and aunt petunia with him! So I was left at mrs figgs as usual. She gave me a little ball that was red and gold and had a lion on the side. I love it. It was very nice of her. I said thank you to her. She is asleep right now and I don't want to wake her up. Oh and want to say goodnight to you as well. So anyway goodnight mum! Goodnight Dad! I love you.<em>  
><em>Harry<em>

Harry smiled and put the letter he had just written into an envelope. He then went into the living room, took out his blanket that he had taken from his cupboard, curled up on the couch and closed his eyes (after taking off his glasses first, obviously).

All too soon, the night was over and Mrs. Figg took Harry back to the Dursley's home. Harry said thanks to Mrs. Figg for looking after him for the night and knocked on the door.

Aunt petunia told him, quietly so that Mrs. Figg and the neighbors wouldn't hear, to go to his cupboard. Harry was only happy to.

After nodding to Mrs Figg, petunia shut the door and went back to spying on Mrs. Next- Door.

As he had just shut the door on his cupboard, Harry opened up his box that was full of his letters and the album, and put in his latest letter. He then put his blanket back on his bed.

Harry sighed.

Soon he was going to have some kind of chores to do, so he'd better not get used to it.

Surprisingly, aunt petunia unlocked his cupboard and told him that she was going up to bed and that he didn't have to do any chores. She slammed the door shut, locked it and stomped up to bed.

Harry didn't relax until he heard her and uncle Vernon's door shut.

This had to be the most surprising thing that had ever happened to him.

So, with nothing else to do, he curled up and slept.

That night, Harry had a strange dream. He was in a house, but he didn't recognize it as the Dursley's house. No, this house was not anything like Privet drive.

He looked up and saw a face coming into view. It was a woman, who had long, flowing red hair and green eyes that looked like emeralds. "Hi Harry" said the woman, who Harry assumed was his mother.

Harry giggled and another face came into view. It was a man with black hair that was extremely messy. "Pwongs" Harry said in the dream. He saw that his dad's eyes lit up with delight and he picked Harry up and spun him around.

Harry giggled again.

In the dream, Harry turned around and saw two men. One was a dark haired man with grey eyes. The other had sandy- brown hair with intelligent blue eyes.

When they saw Harry looking at them, they both smiled.

Suddenly, there was a tapping at the door. Someone was screaming at him to get up. Harry realised with a start that it was aunt petunia.

Harry sighed, but got up, not wanting get beaten if he didn't.

**Star's note: Yeah kind of gruesome way to end the chapter, but oh well this was fun. I like to think that Harry's first word was Prongs (Even though it was "Pwongs" in the chapter!) Thanks for the reviews. Star**

**Charlie's note: Like Star said, this chapter was really fun. My favourite parts were Harry's dream and his letter. I also love how abruptly Harry's dream ends. Please review and PM us. Charlie!**


	10. The End (for you and me)

**Hello to all readers of this fic,**

**I'm going to make this short (hopefully). **

**I'm putting this story up for adoption. I am sorry everyone, but I can't see myself continuing this story. **

**When I started this fic, my thoughts were always on it. Now, looking back on it, some of the chapters make me go, "Wow, why did I write that?" and some of them I absolutely despise.**

**If you would like to continue this, please PM me! Thanks to everyone who has read this story, reviewed it, favourited it and put it on alert.**

**I am not, however, putting all my other stories up for adoption, just this one. If that's what you were worried about, you can rest easy.**

**Now, as this story could be deleted by this AN, I have decided to put up an epilogue that I wrote as I was writing this story. As it's the end (for me and this plot bunny), I thought you would like to read it (although, whoever adopts this doesn't have to use this as the epilogue, this is just how I predicted it to end)**

**Enjoy this final chapter of Letters to You by myself!**

**Thank you,**

**Luna. **

* * *

><p>It was a perfectly normal Sunday morning at the Potter household. James, for once, was being quiet (which was only when he was sleeping), Albus was quietly reading a book and Harry was over at the Auror Office, but Ginny was having a hard time sleeping, with another child soon arriving.<p>

She got out of the shared, queen bed, and went to look for a book to read.

Ginny opened the closest cupboard (which was Harry's) and peered tiredly in. The cupboard was nothing special, but Harry had stashed many items in there in the past. His golden snitch from Dumbledore, Draco's wand, as well as many other peculiar items.

Ginny reached into it, grabbing the first thing she felt. It was a chest, old and sad looking. There was no lock like in a Pirate's chests (Harry had taken her to the muggle cinema's), and Ginny wasn't sure if she should open it. She made a quick decision, opening the lid of the chest.

Inside were many letters, all with Harry's hand-writing on the envelopes. They each had a specific date on the front and all unopened.

Ginny frowned and grabbed the top one, the date reading October 31st, 2008. She broke the seal and carefully emptied out the contents, only a piece of parchment with what appeared to be a letter written on it.

Ginny read: _Dear Mum and Dad, _

_It's been a while, hasn't it? Goodness, a lot has happened since I last wrote to you both. I suppose I'll start from the start; on May 2nd, 1998, the Second Wizarding War ended with Voldemort's death, I became the Master of Death, but I put the Elder Wand back where it belonged and I lost the Resurrection Stone in the Forest. _

_Then came the clean-up of Hogwarts, it took quite a while but we got it finished in time for the school year. Six months after the War, Kingsley Shacklebolt offered me a position as Head of the Auror Department. I think Dad would be proud and that was one of the reasons I took it up._

_ Three years after the war, and I proposed to the lovely Ginny Weasley now Potter (_at that, Ginny blushed and grinned)_, and have had two wonderful and cheeky kids, with another one on the way._

_ It has been just over 10 years since the war and a lot has changed, definitely for the better. No more pure-blood supremacy, excepted Slytherins, most Death Eaters (with the exception of Draco Malfoy) have gone to, not Azkaban, but an Asylum (a muggle one, funny how that works). Yes, a lot has changed since the war._

_ This will be my last letter to you until I am old and lying on my death bed. James, Albus and Unborn (hopefully Lily II) may never know one side of their family, but no one will forget your bravery and love, your protection and determination._

_ I love you, always,_

_ Harry Potter._

Ginny smiled through the tears at Harry's letter. No, no one would forget Lily and James Potter (the first), she and Harry would make sure of it.

~FIN~


End file.
